All-Star Justice League Vol 1 1
Synopsis "Eons ago, a war, unlike any war before it, began. This war was between the alien races of the Kryptonians and the Martians. The Kryptonians were led into war by the Houses of El and Zod. The Martians acted as one, with no specific leader. Their minds allowed their army to work in sync. Eventually, both races were beginning to diminish. A Kryptonian leader, named Jor-El, had decided that he did not want his son, Kal-El, involved in the bloody war. Jor-El had committed many unforgivable acts and he did not want his son to relive this fate. He set a course for Mars's neighboring planet, Earth, in the hopes that Kal-El would one day grow and learn compassion, to unite the two races. But his plan had only one flaw; An angry Martian out for revenge." As Jor-El was putting the final touches on Kal-El's shuttle, he could hear the crashes outside. His AI, Brainiac, was warning him to evacuate the premises, but Jor-El shut off Brainiac, knowing that he wasn't going to live through this coming encounter. As he was about to send his son away, the door was knocked down and J'onn Jonzz launched himself at Jor-El. "You killed my family! You left me with nothing!" J'onn tightened his grip around Jor-El's neck as tears streamed down his face. "Now I'm going to kill yours." "No!" shouted Jor-El as J'onn walked towards baby Kal-El. Jor-El quickly pulled out his blaster and shot J'onn in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground. Jor-El slowly began crawling towards the shuttle, planning to distract J'onn. "I know what I did was unforgivable, J'onn. I'm sorry. I wish with every bone in my body that I could take it back but I can't. I'm sick of this war. My son.. my son can end all of this. I'm sending him away, far away from this pointless war. He'll grow up.. he'll grow up and learn this is all wrong. And one day, he will unite our people. Enough blood has been shed, J'onn." J'onn eyed Jor-El carefully. Before anything else happened, Jor-El jumped up and slammed the "Launch" button, rocketing Kal-El away from Krypton. In the next split second, J'onn morphed his arm into a large blade and stabbed Jor-El through the heart. He threw the body onto the ground and shed a tear. He walked over to the rocket, and checked the coordinates. "Earth." And with that, J'onn flew away from Krypton, in search of the infant Kryptonian. Nearly three Earth years passed when J'onn found Kal-El. He saw him playing with two old humans, who were presumably his new parents. He watched them for quite some time. He observed how happy they were, and he thought of the memories he had with his own family. He pondered Jor-El's words, "My son can end all of this", "Enough blood has been shed." J'onn finally understood Jor-El's plan. He decided to let Kal-El grow up as an Earthling, but he would guide him through the path to becoming a hero. He had been used as a pawn of the war, but he was going to make sure the same fate would not fall upon Kal-El. "Clark?" says Batman's voice, snapping Superman back into reality. "Kent, did you hear any of what I just said?" Superman hesitated before turning around and acknowledging the Caped Crusader. He smirked and tapped his ear. "Of course I heard it. I just wasn't paying attention." Batman sighed and rubbed his temples. "Cadmus is discussing a Superhuman Registration Act. Any hero that resists will be imprisoned." "Cadmus is just a rogue division of the government, we don't need to worry about them." "You really are a boy scout. Ever since Luthor was elected, the entire government has become corrupt. You can't trust anyone anymore. They're already recruiting heroes to help set an example." "If you call people like Metamorpho and Green Arrow "heroes", then I guess they're doing something right. Please, everyone knows the big guns won't sign up." "Please inform me as to who you consider "big guns"." "Oh come on, it's obvious. The real heroes like us, or the Green Lantern, or Wonder Woman." "You really are an idiot. One of these days, some fool who calls themselves a hero is going to screw up, and everyone is going to open their eyes, and see us for who we really are." At this point, Batman had turned around, preparing to leave. "We're heroes, Bruce." Batman snickered. "We're just as criminal as the lunatics we lock up." Before Superman could retort, Batman was gone. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:All-Star Justice League Category:Inspired by DC